Die Definition von Wahnsinn
by Calusca
Summary: Eine Serie von Sprengstoffanschlägen erschüttert King Harbor. Die Riptide Detective Agency beginnt zu ermitteln, doch ihre Arbeit steht unter einem ungünstigen Stern; einer der Partner ist nicht auf der Höhe und alle Hinweise zum Fall verlaufen im Sand... Spielt etwa ein Jahr nach Series' Finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Riptide**

„Die Definition von Wahnsinn"

**Erster Teil**

„Die Definition von Wahnsinn ist, immer wieder das Gleiche zu tun und

andere Ergebnisse zu erwarten."

Albert Einstein

King Harbor, Kalifornien, Anfang September 1987

* * *

„Hey, Nick?" sagte Murray, als er hörte, dass jemand die Treppe zum Salon der _Riptide_ herabstieg. „Bist du das?" Er sah auf den ersten Blick, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Nick den Salon betrat. Er bewegte sich linkisch.

„Ja, Boz", antwortete Nick.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Murray. „Ist etwas passiert?" Dann sah er das ganze Blut am rechten Arm seines Freundes und erhob sich. „Du bist verletzt..." Er trat auf Nick zu, der etwas zurückwich.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer", erklärte Nick. „Ich bin etwas unglücklich abgerutscht..."

Murray berührte vorsichtig Nicks Unterarm und betrachtete die fast 30 cm lange Risswunde.

„Das muss genäht werden", sagte Murray fest, aber Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es hat nur heftig geblutet, ist aber nicht tief", widersprach er. „Ich habe es zuerst kaum gemerkt."

Murray sah auf. Er wusste, dass Nick Krankenhäuser hasste, aber wer tut das nicht? Er seufzte.

„Setz dich", sagte er. „Zumindest müssen wir die Wunde versorgen."

Nick ließ sich auf die Sitzbank dem Tisch gegenüber fallen und Murray ging, um ihren Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu holen. Wieder zurück im Salon setzte er sich neben Nick auf die Bank und begann, vorsichtig die Wunde zu säubern. Die Blutung hatte tatsächlich bereits aufgehört, wie Nick gesagt hatte.

„Ziemlich verschmutzt", sagte Murray. „Hoffentlich infiziert sich das nicht."

Nick antwortete nicht. Er sah müde aus.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Murray.

„Die Ölleitung in der Mimi hatte ein Leck", sagte Nick knapp und bot keine weitere Erklärung an. Selbst als Murray die Wunde desinfizierte, zuckte Nick kaum zusammen. Murray sah seinen Freund an, als er schließlich die Bandage anlegte. Nick sah woanders hin und seufzte leise.

„So", sagte Murray und ließ die Hände sinken. „Der Verband sitzt nicht zu fest, oder?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und sah Murray an.

„Danke, Boz", sagte er und klopfte Murray auf die Schulter, als er aufstand.

„Leg dich hin", sagte Murray, ehrlich besorgt. „Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Sein Freund nickte müde und ging die Treppe zur Heckkabine hinab.

* * *

Cody kam erst ein paar Stunden später von einem Date und war in aufgeräumter Stimmung. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und zu seinem Erstaunen fand er Murray im Salon vor, der am Tisch saß, in einem Magazin blätterte und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete. Cody nahm die angespannte Stimmung seines Freundes sofort wahr.

„Was ist los?" fragte Cody, sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. „Ist was passiert? Ist was mit Nick?"

„Nicht schlimm", sagte Murray besänftigend. „Er hat sich bei einer Reparatur an der Mimi verletzt." Murray zeigte auf seinen eigenen Arm, um anzudeuten, wo die Verletzung saß.

„Ein hässlicher Riss, ziemlich lang."

Cody starrte Murray an.

„War er beim Arzt damit?"

Murray schüttelte den Kopf.

Cody nickte.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er. „Sturer Hund..."

„Ich habe die Wunde verbunden, aber vielleicht sollten wir ihn morgen besser doch zum Arzt damit schicken", sagte Murray. „Es ist viel Öl hineingeraten und obwohl Nick sagte, die Wunde hätte sehr geblutet, kann es sein, dass Rückstände in ihr verblieben sind..."

Cody nickte.

„Schläft er?" fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Murray. „Jedenfalls hat er das, als ich vor einer halben Stunde nach ihm gesehen habe."

* * *

Cody betrat die Kabine so leise, wie es ihm möglich war. Nick schlief, in seine Decke gewickelt und Cody konnte nicht einmal den Verband sehen. Einen Moment lang blieb er neben dem Bett seines Freundes stehen, aber Nick zeigte keine Anzeichen von Unruhe oder Schmerzen, also ließ Cody ihn in Ruhe. Er ging in sein eigenes Bett und löschte das Licht, aber er konnte lange nicht einschlafen.

Sie erwachten von einem lauten Knall. Cody fuhr in seinem Bett hoch, machte mit zitternden Fingern Licht und sah dann zu Nick herüber, der ebenfalls wach geworden war.

„Was war das?" fragte Nick.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Cody. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: 2:44. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel. Cody schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Hose. Nick rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und Cody erhaschte einen Blick auf den vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellbogen bandagierten Unterarm. Er erstarrte kurz, aber Nick war schon in seiner Kleidung und wandte sich zur Treppe.

„Kommst du?" fragte er und hastete die Treppe hinauf. Oben im Salon trafen sie auf Murray im Bademantel.

„Was ist los, Jungs?" fragte er. „Was war das?"

„Keine Ahnung, Boz", sagte Nick. Er entriegelte die Tür und trat auf das Vordeck, gefolgt von Cody. Sie kletterten auf das Oberdeck vor dem Ruderhaus, um bessere Sicht zu haben.

Cody sah sich die _Riptide_ an, aber alles sah normal aus. Nick stieß ihn an und zeigte Richtung Norden.

„Dort", sagte er und kletterte vom Oberdeck, über die Reling und sprang auf die Pier. Cody sah, was sein Partner gesehen hatte: Eine paar Anlegestellen weiter brannte ein Boot. Cody wandte sich um und prallte fast auf Murray.

„Boz, ruf die Feuerwehr", rief er und lief dann Nick hinterher.

Es handelte sich um eine Zehnmeteryacht namens _Calamity_, die am Steg vor sich hin dümpelte, als wäre nichts. Die Aufbauten brannten jedoch lichterloh. Cody hatte seinen Freund am Steg eingeholt. Nick blieb vor der Yacht stehen und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Behältnis um.

„Einen Eimer", sagte er schwer atmend. „Verdammt, irgendein Behältnis..."

„Vergiss es", rief Cody. „Die kriegen wir nicht mehr gelöscht."

„Was ist?" fragte jemand vom Boot gegenüber. Ein Mann steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster eines Bootes. Dann sah er die Flammen. „Scheiße...!"

„Ihren Feuerlöscher", sagte Nick. „Schnell!"

Der Mann verschwand und kletterte kurz darauf mit zwei Feuerlöschern auf den Steg. Cody riss ihm einen davon aus der Hand und begann, die Flammen zu löschen, die ihm am nächsten waren.

„Ist noch jemand auf dem Boot?" rief Nick dem Mann zu.

„Weiß ich nicht", sagte der verzweifelt. „Kann sein..."

„Murray holt die Feuerwehr", rief Cody. Der erste Feuerlöscher war leer und die Flammen hatten kaum nachgelassen.

„Das ist zu spät", sagte Nick und machte Anstalten, auf das Boot zu klettern. Cody riss seinen Freund am rechten Arm zurück. Nick machte einen erstickten Laut.

„Was tust du denn da", rief Cody wütend. „Das ist Selbstmord, Nick! Wir wissen nicht mal, ob da jemand auf dem Boot ist!"

Nick machte sich los.

„Ich sehe nach", sagte er. Er sprang an Bord, bevor Cody ihn noch zurückhalten konnte. In der Ferne hörte man Sirenen. Ein paar Anwohner versammelten sich, einige brachten Feuerlöscher. Vom Unterdeck der _Calamity_ hörte man eine Stimme. Nicht Nicks.

Cody trat gerade mit dem rechten Fuß auf die Reling, um seinem Freund hinterher zu klettern, als ihn jemand an der Schulter festhielt. Cody drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Murray.

„Cody!" sagte er. „Nicht!"

„Nick ist dort drauf", sagte Cody. „Ich muss ihm helfen."

Cody sprang an Bord. Die Aufbauten brannten auf der einen Seite kräftig, auf der dem Steg abgewandten Seite noch gar nicht. Die Tür stand offen, der Hauptraum stand zur Hälfte in Flammen, aber das Feuer verbreitete sich schnell. Es qualmte. Plötzlich stand Nick vor ihm.

„Hilf mir", sagte er und Cody sah, dass Nick einen Mann aus dem Raum hievte. Gemeinsam brachten sie ihn nach draußen auf das Vordeck, aber in diesem Moment brachen die Aufbauten zusammen und Funken sprühten. Cody und Nick warfen den halb bewusstlosen Mann über Bord und sprangen hinterher. Die _Calamity_ brannte jetzt lichterloh.

Cody schwamm zu dem Mann und nahm ihn in den Rettungsgriff, dann brachte er ihn zum Steg hinüber, wo andere Bootseigner ihm den Mann abnahmen und auf den Steg zerrten. Feuerwehrmänner rannten den Steg entlang. Einer zog einen C-Schlauch hinter sich her und sie begannen, die Yacht zu löschen. Cody trat Wasser und sah sich nach Nick um. Erst entdeckte er ihn nicht, dann sah er ihn in dem dunklen Wasser am anderen Ende des Stegs. Cody schwamm ihm hinterher. Nick erklomm die Leiter am Ende des Stegs, kletterte hinauf und ließ sich oben angekommen erschöpft auf die Holzbohlen sinken. Cody kletterte hinterher und kniete neben seinem Freund nieder. Er legte eine Hand auf Nicks Schulter.

„Nick?" fragte er. „Bist du okay?"

Sein Freund atmete schwer, antwortete aber nicht.

„Nick!" insistierte Cody. Murray erschien plötzlich an seiner Seite und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

„Hol einen Sanitäter, Boz", bat Cody.

„Nein", erwiderte Nick und stemmte sich auf die Seite. „Ich bin okay." Er hustete. Cody legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Bleib liegen", sagte er. „Wenigstens für einen Moment."

Dass Nick ihm widerspruchslos gehorchte, machte Cody etwas Angst.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen begann das Leben auf der Pier 56 etwas später als sonst, denn Feuerwehr und Polizei waren erst abgerückt, als es schon hell wurde.

Cody stand vor dem Flatterband, das den Teil des Stegs abtrennte, an dem die ausgebrannten Reste der _Calamity_ noch lagen. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet sah der Tatort furchtbar aus und Cody konnte es kaum glauben, dass sich an Bord ein Mensch befunden hatte und den Flammen entkommen konnte.

Nur, weil Nick so stur war.

Cody seufzte. Nick hatte ohne nachzudenken sein Leben riskiert. Ein paar bange Minuten, nachdem Nick sich mit letzter Kraft aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, hatten Cody und Murray befürchtet, dass ihr Freund einen Kreislaufkollaps erleiden würde und schließlich doch einen Sanitäter geholt. Er hatte eine Notfalldecke aus der Tasche gezogen und Erstmaßnahmen gegen Schock eingeleitet und musste dann zurück zu dem Brandopfer. Zwanzig Minuten lang hatten Cody und Murray neben ihrem Freund gekniet, dann endlich ging es Nick besser. Der Sanitäter hatte später noch einmal nach Nick gesehen.

„Es wäre besser, Sie kämen ins Krankenhaus", hatte er gesagt. „Sie sollten unter Beobachtung bleiben."

„Es geht mir gut", hatte Nick erwidert.

Der Sanitäter hatte genickt.

„Wie Sie meinen", hatte er gesagt.

Cody wandte sich von dem Wrack ab und ging langsam zurück zur _Riptide_. Im Laufe des Tages würde die Polizei das Wrack abschleppen lassen, um die Brandursache untersuchen zu können. Cody fröstelte. Es lag Nebel über dem Hafen und brachte höchstens zehn Grad mit sich. Das Wasser im Hafenbecken war kalt gewesen gestern Nacht. Kein Wunder, dass Nick fast einen Schock erlitten hatte.

Cody kletterte an Bord seines Bootes. Im Salon saß Murray, der aufstand, um Cody einen Becher Kaffee zu holen.

„Irgendein Lebenszeichen von Nick?" fragte Cody.

Murray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er schläft noch", sagte er. „Es wird auch besser sein, wir lassen ihn schlafen."

„Auf jeden Fall", sagte Cody und setzte sich. Er seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Mein Gott, Murray", sagte er. „Das war knapp."

Murray nickte.

„Aber ohne Nick wäre der Mann vermutlich tot", sagte er.

„Ja", sagte Cody und schauderte. „Weiß man schon was über die Brandursache?"

„Nein", sagte Murray. „Ich habe eben bei der Polizei angerufen, aber dort konnte – oder wollte - man mir noch keine Auskunft geben. Vielleicht versuchen wir es später noch einmal."

„Hm", machte Cody. „Ich will ja nicht kaltherzig erscheinen, aber vielleicht können wir der Versicherung unsere Hilfe anbieten. Da könnte ein Fall für uns drin sein."

Murray nickte.

„Ich setze mich mal an den Computer", sagte er. „Mal sehen, was ich über das Boot und seine Versicherung herausfinde." Er blieb jedoch sitzen und starrte vor sich hin.

„Was ist?" fragte Cody.

Murray zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Murray", sagte Cody.

Sein Freund sah langsam auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Nick", sagte Cody. „Er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine."

Murray nickte. Er wusste, dass Cody sie beide beruhigen wollte.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Nick erwachte plötzlich. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Wenig später hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, dann erschien Cody in der Tür. Er verharrte kurz, kam dann näher und blieb neben Nicks Bett stehen.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er.

Nick schauderte und zog die Decke fester um sich. Cody setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ja", sagte Nick, als er den Blick auf Codys Gesicht sah. Sein Freund studierte ihn unverhohlen, streckte eine Hand aus. Nick wich zurück und Cody ließ die Hand sinken.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Cody.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schlage vor, wir fahren ins Krankenhaus", sagte Cody behutsam. Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur vorsichtshalber", sagte Cody. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Wir sollten dich von einem Arzt ansehen lassen, dann kannst du wieder nach Hause."

Nick starrte vor sich hin.

„Nick, bitte", sagte Cody. „Wir hätten dich gestern Nacht beinahe verloren."

„So schlimm war es nicht, " widersprach Nick. Cody schnaubte.

„Hältst du dich für unverwundbar, oder was?" fragte er.

Nick sah auf.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?" wollte er wissen. „Daneben stehen und zugucken, wie der Mann verbrennt?"

Cody holte tief Luft.

„Dieser Mann verdankt dir sein Leben", sagte er. „Und du hast deines riskiert, um ihm zu helfen. Aber jetzt vernachlässige nicht deine Gesundheit."

Nick brach den Blickkontakt. Murray erschien plötzlich im Raum.

„Jungs?" fragte er und blieb an der Tür stehen. „Nick. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Murray", antwortete Nick. Cody rollte mit den Augen.

Murray trat näher und setzte sich auf Codys Bett, einen Computerausdruck in der Hand.

„Willst du wissen, wie der Mann heißt, den du gerettet hast, Nick?" fragte er.

„Nein", sagte Nick, während Cody gleichzeitig sagte: „Ja, Boz."

Murray war kurz irritiert.

„Doug Atkins", sagte Murray und hielt inne.

„Sollte uns das irgendwas sagen, Murray?" fragte Cody. „Ich meine, ist das eine Persönlichkeit oder so was?"

„Nein", sagte Murray. „Ich dachte nur, Nick wüsste gern, wem er das Leben gerettet hat und-"

„Murray", unterbrach Nick. „Ohne Cody hätte ich das nicht geschafft, okay? Also hört bitte auf, so zu tun, als wäre ich der große Retter oder so was."

Cody und Murray starrten ihren Freund stumm an.

„Ich war fix und fertig, als ich ihn endlich oben in der Kabine hatte", sagte Nick. „Und der Rauch wurde immer dichter. Ich hätte ihn nicht von Bord schaffen können, nicht allein."

Cody runzelte die Stirn.

Nick ließ den Kopf sinken, schloss die Augen kurz und stöhnte unterdrückt. Dann sah er wieder auf.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Cody.

„Woher weißt du seinen Namen, Murray?" fragte Nick, ohne auf Codys Frage einzugehen.

„Er steht als Eigner der _Calamity_ im Yachtregister, " erklärte Murray. „Warum?"

„War er allein an Bord?" fragte Nick.

Cody sah Murray an. Der hob die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Nick", sagte er bedauernd.

„Hast du noch jemanden an Bord gesehen?" wollte Cody wissen.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er. „Vielleicht... ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

„Nick", sagte Cody ernst. „Du hättest keine weitere Person da heraus holen können... dass du Atkins gerettet hast, ist schon-"

Nick stöhnte auf und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken.

„Hör auf", bat er. „Lasst mich beide in Ruhe. Bitte."

Cody und Murray wechselten einen Blick. Murray stand als erster auf.

„Ist gut", sagte er und verließ die Kabine. Cody verharrte noch einen Moment und wollte noch etwas sagen, überlegte er sich dann aber anders und nickte nur. In der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sich um. Nick hatte sich wieder in seine Decke gewickelt und sah krank und erschöpft aus.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du was brauchst", sagte Cody und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Murray war nicht im Salon und nicht in seiner Kabine. Cody fand ihn auf dem Vordeck, wo er stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und über den Hafen sah. Die Hafenpolizei bereitete gerade den Abtransport des Wracks der _Calamity_ vor. Cody blieb neben seinem Freund stehen.

„Glaubst du tatsächlich an diese zweite Person an Bord?" fragte Murray.

Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Murray", sagte er. „Es war soviel Qualm... ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Nick überhaupt irgendetwas sehen konnte. Er hat vielleicht gedacht, er hätte etwas gesehen... die Polizei wird es herausfinden, nicht? Oder Atkins wird jemanden vermissen..."

Murray nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel.

„Wie furchtbar", sagte er. „Wenn Nick tatsächlich zwei Personen in der Kabine vorgefunden hat, musste er sich entscheiden, oder? Er hatte doch geahnt, dass er nicht noch einmal zurückkommen könnte, um die andere auch noch zu retten."

„Wenn, dann hat er automatisch reagiert, " sagte Cody. „Wie damals in Vietnam. In solchen Situationen kannst du keine langen Überlegungen anstellen."

Murray setzte seine Brille wieder auf und nickte.

„Außerdem ist die zweite Person noch Spekulation", sagte Cody. „Mach dich nicht verrückt damit, Murray."

Murray sah ihn an.

„Ich fürchte eher, Nick wird damit nicht fertig", sagte er. „Es geht ihm ohnehin nicht gut..."

Cody seufzte.

„Du weißt, wie Nick ist, wenn er in eine Krise rutscht", sprach Murray weiter. „Er zieht sich völlig von uns zurück."

„Lassen wir ihn ein bisschen in Ruhe und warten ab", sagte Cody. „Wenn es ihm nicht bald besser geht, holen wir einen Arzt. Erst diese Verletzung, dann die Rettungsaktion. Er ist vielleicht einfach erschöpft."

Murray sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an und nickte.

* * *

Cody ging zur Polizei und bat um Einsicht in die Untersuchungsakten zum Fall _Calamity_.

„Bitte?" fragte der Officer irritiert.

Cody händigte dem Mann seine Visitenkarte aus, aber der Officer starrte nur darauf und flippte sie dann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Sind Sie von der Versicherung?" fragte er.

„Wir arbeiten in deren Auftrag", behauptete Cody.

Der Officer verharrte einen Moment lang.

„Der Untersuchungsbericht liegt noch nicht vor", sagte er dann.

„Oh", machte Cody. „Das wird meinen Auftraggebern nicht gefallen. Wir sind wirklich-"

„Wir tun, was wir können", sagte der Officer. „Aber das ist ein Haufen Arbeit an dem Boot."

„Würden Sie mich anrufen, wenn der Bericht vorliegt?" Cody deutete auf seine Visitenkarte.

Der Officer sah ihn stumm an.

„Wo liegt das Wrack?" fragte Cody.

„Long Beach", sagte der Polizist. „_Small Boat Design and Repair_. "

„Gut", sagte Cody. „Vielen Dank."

Murray sah auf, als Cody am späten Nachmittag seine Kabine betrat.

„Nick geht es noch nicht besser", sagte Murray statt einer Begrüßung. Cody nickte.

„Ich hab eben nach ihm gesehen", sagte er. „Er muss zu einem Arzt. Der Verband ist durchgeblutet."

Murray schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte.

„Lass ihn noch etwas schlafen, Cody", sagte er. „Er braucht Ruhe."

„Morgen früh als erstes", willigte Cody ein. „Kannst du mit Nick zum Arzt gehen? Ich schaue mir mal das Wrack an."

Murray legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Wo liegt es jetzt?" fragte er.

„Bei einem Bootsservice in Long Beach", antwortete Cody.

„Warum Long Beach?" wunderte sich Murray. „Warum nicht einfach bei der Wasserschutzpolizei in King Harbor?"

Cody hob die Schultern und setzte an, etwas zu antworten, als sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall hörten.

Sie stützten beide an Deck und sahen sich um, aber sie brauchten nicht lange zu suchen. Zwei Stege weiter lag eine kleine Motoryacht – und brannte.

Cody sprang über die Reling und lief den Steg hinauf, dann ein paar Meter weiter den Steg 5 wieder hinunter. Er sah sich verzweifelt um, aber am Steg lag kein anderes Boot, es gab keinen Feuerlöscher und am Pier standen nur ein paar Touristen und sahen ihm erstaunt zu. Keiner machte Anstalten, zu helfen.

Der Qualm waberte dicht und schwarz aus dem Motorenblock, aber Cody war nicht sicher, dass der Dieselmotor bereits explodiert war. Neben ihm erschien plötzlich Huey, der Pierverwalter.

„Die Feuerwehr ist unterwegs", sagte er, trat so nah an das brennende Boot heran, wie die Hitze und der Qualm zuließen und leerte dann einen Feuerlöscher auf den Diesel.

Cody zuckte zusammen, als Nick plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Keine Heldentaten", sagte Cody in warnendem Ton.

Nick warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, dann sah er auf die brennende Yacht. Cody zog Huey zur Seite und winkte Nick.

„Kommt weg hier", sagte er. „Der Diesel kann jeden Moment hochgehen."

Die drei Männer wichen zurück bis zum Pier. Oben stand Murray und hielt Touristen davon ab, näher zu treten.

„Alle zurück", rief Cody laut. „Das Boot kann explodieren."

Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge, aber sie zerstreute sich nicht. Einige der Personen wichen zurück, andere bleiben einfach stehen und starrten auf den Brand, fasziniert von dem Nervenkitzel der drohenden Gefahr.

Cody sah sich nach Nick um. Sein Freund war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Murray!" rief er aus. „Wo ist Nick?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Murray. „Eben war er noch-"

In diesem Moment ging der Dieselmotor in die Luft.

* * *

Pier 56 sah aus wie nach einem Attentat.

Nicht nur das Boot brannte, auch ein Teil des Steges war von der Wucht der Explosion weggerissen worden. Die Druckwelle hatte Cody und Murray sowie eine Menge Touristen zu Boden geworfen. Abgesehen von gelegentlichem Stöhnen und dem Prasseln der Flammen war es gespenstisch ruhig am Pier.

Cody erhob sich auf die Knie und streckte eine Hand nach Murray aus, der neben ihm zu Boden gegangen war.

„Boz?" fragte er. „Bist du verletzt?"

Murray hustete, während er sich langsam vom Boden hochstemmte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich bin okay", beruhigte er Cody. „Alles noch dran."

„Gut."

Cody sah auf. Um ihn herum bot sich ein Bild des Terrors: Menschen lagen durcheinander, sogar übereinander, einige waren offensichtlich durch die Explosion verletzt worden; einige weinten, andere lagen beunruhigend still. Einige knieten neben Verletzten, andere halfen Gestürzten auf.

Etwa zehn Meter entfernt entdeckte Cody plötzlich ihren Freund.

„Da ist Nick", sagte Cody erleichtert und rappelte sich auf, half Murray hoch und gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu Nick.

Ihr Freund kniete neben einem Verletzten. Als sie näher traten, erkannten sie in der regungslosen Gestalt am Boden Huey. Sein Bein stand in seltsamem Winkel vom Körper ab und eine Blutlache trat unter seinem Torso aus. Nick versuchte bereits, die Blutung zu stillen.

Er sah auf, als Cody und Murray neben ihm niederknieten, der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Er atmet noch."

Murray stand auf.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen", sagte er. „Ich werde dafür sorgen."

Er wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Pierverwaltung. Sirenen heulten aus der Ferne bereits heran.

Nick senkte den Blick wieder auf Huey und presste seine Hand fester auf die Wunde.

Cody atmete zitternd durch, dann sah er auf, suchte in der Menge nach Sanitätern, nach Feuerwehrleuten, jemandem, der ihnen helfen könnte.

Um sie herum war Chaos.

* * *

Die Feuerwehr löschte das Boot, aber es war nicht mehr viel übrig. Der Steg und Teile der Pier waren von der Polizei gesperrt worden. Krankenwagen hatten die Verletzten abtransportiert, für zwei Menschen war jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen.

Die Passanten waren gegangen, endlich. Nur langsam kehrte Ruhe am Pier ein; die Bootseigner der anderen Schiffe standen an ihren Stegen in Gruppen zusammen und redeten, sichtlich unter Schock.

Cody und Murray hatten sich vor einer Weile in all dem Chaos getroffen; nun gingen sie von Boot zu Boot, sprachen mit ihren Nachbarn, versuchten, sie zu beruhigen und versprachen, sich der Sache anzunehmen.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als sie sich wieder an ihrem Boot einfanden.

Cody und Murray traten auf den Steg 7, wo Nick schon auf sie wartete. Sein Verband über der Verletzung war völlig verschmutzt, auch seine Kleidung war verdreckt, aber Cody wusste, sie selbst sahen nicht besser aus.

Nick hatte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben, die Haltung abwehrend, den Blick düster auf das noch qualmende Wrack zwei Stege weiter gerichtet.

„Nick", sagte Cody beim Näherkommen. „Alles okay mit dir?"

Sein Freund nickte nur knapp, dann sah er Cody und Murray endlich an.

„Und ihr?" fragte er heiser. Sein Blick schweifte über seine beiden Freunde, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch in einem Stück waren. „Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein", antwortete Murray. „Was ist mit Huey?"

Nick brach den Blickkontakt.

„Er ist ins Krankenhaus gekommen", sagte er leise. „Es sah... nicht gut aus."

Cody legte seinem Freund tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er wird es schaffen", sagte er. „Huey hat schnelle Hilfe bekommen."

Nick atmete tief aus.

„Die _Riptide_ ist okay. Ihr ist nichts passiert."

Cody nickt und auch Murrays Miene hellte sich auf.

„Das ist gut, Nick. Nicht wahr, Cody, das ist-"

„Aber wir sollten uns den Motor genauer ansehen", fuhr Nick ungerührt fort. „Von der _Ebbtide_ auch."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Du denkst doch nicht-" begann Murray.

„Es sind keine Unfälle", sagte Nick hart. „Das ist ja wohl jetzt klar."

„Sabotage", warf Cody ein. „Bevor die Boote brannten, gab es beide Male einen lauten Knall..."

„Sprengsätze", warf Nick ein. „Bei der _Calamity_ ging nur der Diesel nicht wie geplant hoch."

„Bei diesem schon," sagte Cody. „Verdammt. Wir müssen uns die _Calamity_ wohl noch mal genauer ansehen."

„Erst die _Riptide_", sagte Nick.

Cody nickte und betrachtete Nick prüfend.

„Hältst du noch durch?" fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Nick. „Lasst uns arbeiten."

* * *

Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde.

Sie sahen sich beide Boote genau an, fanden aber keine Spuren von Sabotage oder gar einen Sprengsatz. Es war schon sehr spät, als sie schließlich sicher waren, dass niemand die Boote manipuliert hatte.

„Nun", sagte Murray. „Das ist beruhigend. Für den Moment."

Sie standen auf dem Steg und sahen sich ratlos an.

„Und nun?" fragte Nick.

Cody ließ den Blick über den Hafen schweifen. Auf vielen Booten brannte trotz der späten Stunde noch Licht.

„Unsere Nachbarn sind beunruhigt", erklärte er. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

„Ohne Auftrag?" fragte Murray. „Cody, das ist eine gefährliche Sache, Und es wird der Polizei nicht gefallen."

„Und es bringt kein Geld", ergänzte Nick und ließ sich kraftlos auf einen Poller sinken. Er hob eine Hand und rieb sich die Augen.

Cody hockte sich neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Nicks Bein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

„Du gehörst ins Bett, Nick", sagte er behutsam, doch sein Freund schüttelte stur den Kopf.

„Die Mimi", erwiderte er. „Ich weiß, es besteht eigentlich kein Zusammenhang, aber ich will sie mir ansehen."

„Nicht mehr jetzt, mein Freund, " sagte Cody ruhig.

Nick sah auf.

„Doch, jetzt", beharrte er. „Sonst habe ich keine Ruhe."

„Nick", warf Murray ein. „Cody hat Recht. Du siehst erschöpft aus... und du bist verletzt. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Nick stand auf. Er sah müde, aber entschlossen aus, als er sagte: „Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen."

Murray sah ihn stumm an, dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Cody, der seufzte.

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte er ergeben. „Ich lass dich jetzt nicht allein. Murray, du bleibst auf der _Riptide_, okay? Verriegele die Türen, bis wir wieder da sind."

Murray nickte.

„Mach ich, Cody."

* * *

Nick legte zwei Schalter um und die Flutlichter des Helikopter-Stellplatzes für die Mimi erhellten sich langsam. Trotzdem griff Nick zu einem Handscheinwerfer und leuchtete die Mimi von außen ab.

„Hast du noch einen davon?" fragte Cody.

Sein Freund sah ihn kurz an, dann drückte er ihm seinen Scheinwerfer in die Hand und holte aus einem Schuppen einen zweiten. Aus der Mimi zog er einen Werkzeugkasten, stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und begann, darin herumzukramen. Er fand einen Schraubendreher und eine Zange und steckte beides in die Hosentaschen.

Schweigend suchten Cody und Nick beide Seiten des Helikopters nach verdächtigen Anzeichen ab, während die Scheinwerfer langsam immer stärker in die Nacht leuchteten. Die beiden Partner trafen sich am Heck der Mimi.

„Was gefunden?" fragte Cody.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf, zu müde, um zu reden. Er umrundete das Heck, ging zur Nase der Mimi und öffnete die Motorenklappe. Cody folgte ihm, um zuzusehen und setzte sich auf eine in der Nähe stehende Ladekiste. Langsam wich seine Anspannung und die Erschöpfung setzte ein. Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie es Nick erst gehen musste.

„Nick?" fragte Cody.

Sein Freund antwortete nicht; er arbeitete am Motorenraum und rüttelte an Kabeln. Cody hörte nur einen unbestimmten Laut als Erwiderung.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Schluss hier machen", erklärte Cody versuchsweise. „Du musst doch müde sein nach den ganzen-"

Etwas Lautes erklang aus dem Motorenblock. Ein metallischer Laut, vielleicht Nick, der mit dem Schraubendreher auf den Antrieb eindrosch.

Cody seufzte.

„Nick, der Mimi fehlt nichts", hob er an. „Wir können-"

„Verdammt!" rief Nick aus.

Cody fuhr hoch. Nick machte rudernde Bewegungen mit dem rechten Arm.

„Ich brauche mehr Licht", rief er. „Hier ist irgendwas."

Er ließ seinen Scheinwerfer zu Boden fallen und griff mit beiden Hände in den Motorenblock, um an etwas zu ziehen, was Cody nicht sehen konnte, auch nicht, als er näher trat um mit seinem eigenen Scheinwerfer in die Turbine zu leuchten. Nick zog die Zange aus seiner Hosentasche und Cody hielt den Scheinwerfer etwas höher, bemüht, Nick die erforderlichen Bedingungen herzustellen.

„Was hast du gefunden?" fragte er angespannt.

Nick arbeitete mit der Zange an einer Verschraubung und antwortete nicht. Sein rechter Arm steckte vollständig in dem Motorenblock; die ohnehin schon verschmutzte Bandage würde das nicht mehr überstehen. Nick zog nun mit aller verbliebenen Kraft an etwas.

„Ein Messer", forderte er mit gepresster Stimme.

Cody starrte ihn stumm an.

„Im Werkzeugkasten", sagte Nick und griff nach Codys Scheinwerfer. „Gib her."

Cody ging neben dem Werkzeugkasten in die Hocke und suchte frenetisch nach einem Messer. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann fand er es, stand auf und reichte Nick das Messer, mit dem Griff voran.

Nick gab den Scheinwerfer zurück und wandte sich wieder dem Motor zu. Nach einer weiteren Minute gab das fragliche Objekt mit einem metallischen Klang endlich nach und Nick förderte mit einem Ruck einen kleinen kastenförmigen Apparat aus dem Motorenraum zu Tage.

Beide Partner starrten im Licht des Handscheinwerfers auf die Apparatur.

„Zehn zu eins", sagte Cody mit flacher Stimme, „dass das ein Sprengsatz ist."

Nick starrte stumm auf das Gerät in seiner Hand.

„Holen wir die Polizei?" seufzte Cody.

„Nein", sagte Nick mit erstickter Stimme. „Keine Polizei."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Es war fast zwei Uhr früh, als Nick und Cody die Stufen zum Salon der _Riptide_ hinabkletterten. Murray erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er gesessen und gewartet hatte.

„Gott sei Dank, Jungs," sagte er. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Nick ließ sich mit einem Aufstöhnen auf eine Sitzbank fallen und legte sich hin, den verletzten Arm auf die Brust gelegt. Er schloss die Augen und atmete schwer durch.

„Wir haben einen Sprengsatz am Antrieb der Mimi gefunden", erklärte Cody und sah besorgt auf Nick hinab.

„Was?" Murray sah entsetzt auf. „Habt ihr die Polizei gerufen?"

„Nein", antwortete Cody. „Keine Polizei. Noch nicht."

Nick hustete auf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Cody wandte sich um und kletterte die Stufen zum Schlafraum hinab, während Murray sich neben Nicks Sitzbank hockte.

„Nick?" fragte Murray. „Wie geht es dir?"

Nick antwortete nicht und das beunruhigte Murray mehr als alles andere. Er hob die Hand und legte sie leicht auf Nicks Stirn. Sein Freund zuckte nicht mal zusammen.

Cody erschien wieder neben ihm, einen Verbandkasten in der Hand und Murray machte Platz.

„Nick?" sprach Cody seinen Freund an. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nick? Komm schon, halt noch ein paar Minuten durch, ja? Wir müssen deinen Verband wechseln."

Nick seufzte, öffnete die Augen und rappelte sich hoch. Cody hockte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und begann vorsichtig, mit einer Schere die Bandage aufzuschneiden, die Murray einst angelegt hatte. Die Gaze war verdreckt und an vielen Stellen zerrissen, Spuren von Motorenöl und Blut klebten an ihr und Murray beobachtete, wie sehr sich Cody bemühte, seinem Freund keine Schmerzen zuzufügen. Doch die Aufgabe war nicht einfach. Der Verband klebte fest an der Wunde.

„Murray?" sagte Cody schließlich. „Hol uns doch bitte ein bisschen warmes Wasser, ja?"

Murray nickte und ging die Treppe hinab in die Küche. An der Spüle ließ er das Wasser laufen, prüfte es mit der Hand auf die richtige Temperatur und füllte dann ein wenig davon in eine Schüssel. Die trug er nach oben in den Salon, wo Nick gerade ein wenig Widerstand leistete.

„Mach dir nicht so viel Mühe", sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu Cody. „Wickel einfach eine Lage drüber."

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Cody ruhig. „Wir werden uns deine Verletzung ansehen und einen frischen Verband anlegen." Er tunkte einen Lappen in die Schüssel, die Murray ihm hinhielt, tupfte die Gaze ein und löste vorsichtig den alten Verband von Nicks Arm. Den Rest des Verbandes schnitt er entzwei, die Fetzen fielen zu Boden und legten die Schnittverletzung frei.

Cody und Murray hielten beide die Luft an. Die Wunde sah rot und verquollen aus; Eiter trat an den Rändern aus. Als Cody Nicks Arm sehr vorsichtig neben dem Riss berührte, spürte er die Hitze, die von dem Körper seines Freundes ausstrahlte.

„Mein Gott, Nick", stieß Cody schließlich aus. „Das ist entzündet." Er sah auf und starrte entsetzt in das erschöpfte Gesicht seines Freundes. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Du musst doch Schmerzen haben!"

Nick atmete mühsam durch.

„Es war andauernd etwas los", verteidigte er sich. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht dazu gekommen, darüber nachzudenken."

Cody sah ihn noch einen Augenblick lang stumm an, dann wandte er sich zu Murray um.

„Deck die Wunde wieder ab, ja?" bat er. „Ich rufe einen Arzt."

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Telefon, blätterte frenetisch im Telefonbuch und begann zu wählen, während Murray sich an Nicks Seite niederließ. Er bemerkte, dass Nick zitterte und sich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht zu halten schien.

„Ich muss die Wunde wieder verbinden, Nick", sprach Murray seinen Freund an.

„Cody kümmert sich um einen Arzt. Halt noch durch, okay?"

Sein Freund nickte und streckte den verletzten Arm aus. Murray kramte im Verbandkasten nach einer Wundabdeckung, öffnete die Verpackung und legte die Gaze vorsichtig auf die Wunde. Dann wickelte er eine frische Bandage um Nicks Arm, aber so vorsichtig er auch war, spürte er doch, wie Nick neben ihm den Atem anhielt.

Behutsam klebte Murray die Enden der Bandage fest und prüfte den Sitz des Verbandes. Dann sah er auf. Nick standen die Schmerzen nun ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Das muss professionell versorgt werden", sagte Murray zu ihm. Nick hielt seinen Blick und atmete schwer. „Und zwar sehr bald. Sonst breitet sich die Entzündung aus."

Murray legte tröstend eine Hand auf Nicks unverletzten Arm.

„Ein Arzt hat das in Nullkommanichts im Griff", sagte er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Nick."

„Mach ich nicht", log Nick.

Murray lächelt kurz, dann stand er auf, während Nick sich wieder auf die Sitzbank zurücksinken ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Cody, der am Tisch saß, gab gerade einen frustrierten Laut von sich. Murray trat näher.

„Was ist, Cody?" wollte er wissen.

Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich komme nirgendwo durch", sagte er verzweifelt. „Alle Leitungen sind dicht."

„Vermutlich haben sie alle Hände voll zu tun mit den Explosionsopfern", mutmaßte Murray. „Aber Nick braucht einen Arzt", fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu. „Und zwar schnell. Er hat Fieber und das heißt nichts Gutes."

Cody sah auf und warf einen Blick zu Nick hinüber, dann sah er wieder Murray an.

„Ich fahre mit ihm ins Krankenhaus", beschloss er.

* * *

Murray musste sich ablenken.

Er hätte sich gern den Apparat angesehen, den Cody und Nick in der Mimi gefunden hatten, aber die Freunde hatten das Gerät im Meer versenkt aus Angst, es könnte noch scharf sein. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war das vielleicht keine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen, aber es lieferte nun keine weiteren Hinweise.

Und Murray mochte Hinweise, wenn es um einen Fall ging.

Also kletterte er in seinen Raum hinab und loggte sich an einem seiner Computer in die Datenbank der Polizei ein.

Er musste feststellen, dass die Polizei noch nicht weitergekommen war, zumindest standen in der Akte _Calamity_ keine neuen Informationen, was Murray sehr enttäuschte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: es war kurz vor drei am Morgen, aber er wusste, er würde nicht schlafen können, solange Cody und Nick noch nicht wieder zurück aus dem Krankenhaus waren, also konnte er sich genauso gut noch einmal in die Einwohnermeldedatenbank einloggen und sehen, was sich zu Doug Atkins finden ließ.

* * *

Es war stickig in der Notaufnahme wie eben am Ende eines langen Tages mit vielen Verletzten.

Etwa ein Dutzend Personen saß und hockte auf den Stühlen des Warteraums, als Cody seinen Freund auf einem der Sitze postierte und dann zur Aufnahme ging. Sein Herz sank, als er das müde Gesicht der leitenden Krankenschwester sah.

„Explosionsopfer?" fragte sie ohne Präambel.

Cody wies auf Nick, der hinter ihm zusammengesunken auf einem der Plastikstühle saß.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Mein Freund hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Arbeitsunfall. Die Wunde hat sich entzündet. Er braucht Hilfe."

Die Schwester sah an ihm vorbei zu Nick, dann kritzelte sie etwas auf das Anmeldeformular und schob es Cody herüber, der die Angaben ergänzte.

„Hören Sie", sagte er, als er den Bogen zurückgab. „Nick hat jetzt schon hohes Fieber und starke Schmerzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch durchhält..."

„Sir", sagte die Krankenschwester ruhig und zeigte mit ihrem Stift auf die wartenden Personen. „Das sind alles Notfälle, sonst wären sie nicht hier."

Cody schluckte.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Ich weiß."

Er ging zurück zu Nick. Sein Freund hob kaum den Kopf, als Cody sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hast du die nette junge Frau etwa angebaggert?" wisperte Nick kraftlos.

Cody lächelte.

„Ja, hab ich", gab er zu. „Aber sie will nichts von mir wissen."

„Richtig so", sagte Nick, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Nach nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten wurden sie von einer Lernschwester in einen Behandlungsraum gebeten, wo sich Nick auf einem Untersuchungstisch ausstrecken konnte. Cody setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand stand und beobachtete Nick beim Atmen.

Sein Freund regte sich kaum in den folgenden zwei Stunden, in denen sie auf einen Arzt warteten und Cody konnte sehen, dass Nicks Kräfte schwanden, aber wenigstens konnte er liegen und ruhen. Cody vermutete, dass die Schwester vom Empfang etwas damit zu tun haben musste.

Der Arzt, der dann um kurz vor fünf erschien, war jung, wirkte aber sehr kompetent und war sicher in seinen Bewegungen. Sein Erstaunen konnte er allerdings nicht verbergen angesichts der entzündeten Wunde.

„Das müssen wir reinigen", sagte er. „Die Entzündung ist schon weit fortgeschritten; Sie müssen höllische Schmerzen haben."

Nick kommentierte das nicht, atmete nur tief durch. Er vermied es, Cody anzusehen.

Der Arzt erhob sich.

„Das wird ein kleiner Eingriff, das machen wir ambulant", sagte er zu Nick. „Oder fühlen Sie sich so schlecht, dass Sie lieber auf Station wollen?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Arzt nickte und wandte sich um. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Sie bekommen gleich auch was gegen die Schmerzen", sagte er.

* * *

Murray hatte den Anruf erwartet.

„Wie geht es Nick?" fragte er sofort.

Cody am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzte.

„Der Doktor reinigt die Wunde und näht sie. Dann bekommt Nick Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel. Hoffen wir, dass es damit dann getan ist."

„Muss er dortbleiben?" fragte Murray.

„Nein", antwortete Cody. „Sowie der Doc fertig ist und wenn Nick sich stabil genug fühlt, kommen wir heim."

„Ist gut", sagte Murray. „Hier ist es ganz schön ruhig ohne euch."

Er hörte Cody förmlich lächeln.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte er. „Und auf das Boot."

„Mach ich", sagte Murray und legte auf.

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu und konnte nicht glauben, was er auf dem Bildschirm sah.

* * *

„Hey, Cody", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er dreht sich um.

„Hey, Mike", antwortete er, als er den Bootseigner der _Fast Wind_ vom Steg 8 erkannte. „Was tust du hier? Bist du bei der Explosion verletzt worden?"

„Nein", antwortete Mike düster. „Luke ist leicht verletzt worden und ein paar von uns sind hier, um zu hören, was mit Huey ist."

„Wisst ihr, wie es ihm geht?" fragte Cody etwas unbehaglich. Die Sorge um Nick hatte alles andere überdeckt in den letzten Stunden.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sagen uns ja nichts. Aber Hueys Tochter kommt; ihr werden sie ja Auskunft geben, nicht?"

Cody nickte.

„Was ist mit Luke?"

Mike zuckte die Schultern.

„Ein paar Kratzer. Nicht so schlimm. Und du?"

Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut. Aber Nick hat sich vor ein paar Tagen bei einer Reparatur an seinem Hubschrauber verletzt. Es wurde schlimmer, also musste ich ihn herbringen."

Mike legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Wird er wieder?"

Cody nickte.

„Nick ist aus hartem Holz", sagte er zuversichtlicher, als er eigentlich war.

* * *

Hueys Tochter Melissa kam nur wenige Minuten später und Mike sprang auf, als er sie erkannte.

„Miss Maxwell?"

Sie hielt kurz inne und blinzelte Mike verwirrt an.

„Mike Descartes", stellte Mike sich vor. „Steg 8, Pier 56. Grüßen Sie Ihren Vater bitte von allen Bootseignern und sagen Sie ihm, er soll schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen, ja, Miss?"

Melissa nickte nur und ging dann weiter.

Cody und Mike starrten ihr nach.

* * *

„Mr Allen?"

Cody war eingenickt und schrak hoch, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Ihr Freund darf jetzt nach Hause."

„Oh... ja, " antwortete Cody und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr: es war halb acht am Morgen. Er erhob sich und streckte den Rücken durch, dann folgte er der Schwester durch den Vorraum.

Nick lag noch immer auf demselben Untersuchungstisch und er sah noch immer müde und erschöpft aus, aber Cody konnte sehen, dass die Schmerzmittel gewirkt hatten. Am rechten Unterarm trug Nick nun einen frischen Verband. Cody legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wollen wir heim?" fragte er und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Unbedingt", sagte Nick leise und stemmte sich auf. Cody legte eine Hand an seinen Ellbogen, um ihn zu stützen. Nick blieb auf der Kante der Liege sitzen und sammelte augenscheinlich Kräfte.

„Ist dir schwindelig?" fragte Cody. „Wir machen ganz langsam."

Nick seufzte und ließ sich von der Liege rutschen.

„Es wird schon gehen", sagte er. „Ich will nach Hause."

* * *

Im Vorraum saßen noch immer die Bootseigner. Einige von ihnen hatten sich auf den Stühlen ausgestreckt und schliefen, ein paar riefen Cody und Nick gute Wünsche zu. Cody nickte und lächelte zurück, dann prallte er fast auf Melissa Maxwell, als der Gang um die Ecke führte.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Cody. „Miss Maxwell, wie geht es Ihrem Vater?"

Melissa Maxwell holte tief Luft, bevor sie antwortete:

„Mein Vater ist vor einer Stunde gestorben."

* * *

Murray war noch wach oder schon wieder, aber seinen rotgeränderten Augen nach zu urteilen, tippte Cody auf noch.

„Hey", sagte er zu den Männern. „Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid. Nick, wie fühlst du dich?"

Nick antwortete nicht sofort; er setzte sich auf die Stufen der Treppe nach oben und atmete tief durch.

„Besser, Murray, danke, "sagte er schließlich, aber Cody glaubte ihm kein Wort. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Murray, der die bedrückte Stimmung der Freunde wahrnahm.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er. „Ist... etwas? Ist die Prognose schlecht?"

Murray betrachtete Nick besorgt, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und Cody übernahm das Reden.

„Huey Maxwell ist heute früh seinen Verletzungen erlegen", sagte er.

Murray starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Oh, nein, " sagte er. „Wie furchtbar."

* * *

Es wurde sehr still an Bord der Riptide.

Nick war völlig erschöpft gewesen und die starken Medikamente hatten ihm den Rest gegeben. Als der Tag gerade erwachte, legten sich Cody, Nick und Murray zur Ruhe, aber nur Nick konnte wirklich schlafen.

Cody und Murray trafen sich am frühen Nachmittag in der Küche, wo Cody gerade Sandwichs machte und Murray auf der Suche nach einem Kaffee war.

„Hi, Cody, " sagte Murray. „Wie geht es Nick?"

„Er schläft noch", antwortete Cody und setzte Murray ein Sandwich vor. Murray goss Kaffee in zwei Becher, stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder, Cody gegenüber.

„Hat er noch Fieber?"

Cody nickte.

„Ja. Ich denke, die Antibiotika brauchen eine Weile, um anzuschlagen."

Murray nickte nachdenklich und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Länger hätte er damit auf keinen Fall warten dürfen", sagte er. „Sonst hätte er eine Sepsis bekommen und dann..."

„Ich weiß", sagte Cody dumpf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Murray betrachtete seinen Freund betrübt.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, Cody. Nick wird wieder gesund; du wirst sehen. Er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen."

Cody seufzte und sah auf.

„Ich fürchte nur, er ist noch nicht ganz über den Berg", sagte er.

Murray runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber der Arzt im Krankenhaus hat ihn doch entlassen, oder?"

„Ja", räumte Cody ein. „Und er hat auch gesagt, dass Nick ein paar Tage lang die Antibiotika nehmen muss, um die Entzündung zu bekämpfen." Er verstummte und starrte nachdenklich in seinen Kaffee.

Murray streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Cody am Arm.

„Da hast du die Antwort", sagte er sanft. „Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bevor es Nick besser gehen wird. Vielleicht auch, bevor das Fieber sinkt."

Cody nickte.

„Dieser Scheiß-Schrotthaufen", murmelte er.

Murray lächelte.

„Gib der Mimi nicht die Schuld. Es war ein Unfall, weiter nichts. Das hätte auch hier an Bord passieren können."

Cody sah auf.

„Warum ist er nur immer so stur? Hätte er nicht zum Arzt gehen können? Hätte er uns nicht wenigstens sagen können, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt? Dass er Schmerzen hat?"

Murray seufzte.

„Du kennst ihn doch, Cody", sagte er. „Er hat eben seinen Stolz. Und ich bin sicher, es stimmt auch, was er uns gesagt hat: in all der Verwirrung um die Anschläge auf die Boote und die Rettung von Atkins sind ihm die Schmerzen nicht richtig aufgefallen."

Cody sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Er hat sich von uns helfen lassen", gab Murray zu bedenken. „Als das Chaos sich gelegt hatte."

„Ich habe Angst um ihn", stieß Cody hervor. „Sechs Stunden länger und er hätte eine Blutvergiftung gehabt. Weißt du, wie viele Blutvergiftungen zu Tod führen, Murray?"

„Etwa ein Drittel aller Fälle", antwortete Murray ruhig. „Aber es ist nicht so weit gekommen. Beruhige dich, Cody, bitte.

Cody sah seinen Freund an, dann atmete er tief aus.

„Du hast recht. Es ist nur so schwer mit anzusehen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht."

Murray nickte und tätschelte beruhigend Codys Arm.

* * *

Irgendwann fiel Murray wieder ein, was er in der Nacht entdeckt hatte.

„Das ist Atkins?" fragte Cody verblüfft und starrte auf das Foto auf dem Computerausdruck auf Murrays Arbeitstisch. „Er sieht nicht aus wie der Mann, den wir aus der Calamity gezogen haben."

Murray rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es auch nicht derselbe Mann", sagte er schlicht. Es dauerte einen Herzschlag lang, dann sah Cody auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das, " Murray zeigte auf das grobkörnige Foto", ist Doug Atkins, Eigentümer der Atkins Construction Company in Torrance. Sie haben im letzten Jahr die Bauarbeiten in Laguna Niguel durchgeführt, du erinnerst dich vielleicht. Die, bei denen ein fossiles Skelett gefunden worden waren."

Cody nickte, dann zündete es.

„Ja", sagte er eifrig. „Genau. Dieses... dieser Baby-Wal, oder?"

Murray nickte.

„Die Bauarbeiten mussten für eine ganze Zeit ausgesetzt werden. Das hat die Atkins Company bestimmt eine Stange Geld gekostet."

Cody legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Du meinst, die Firma könnte in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten geraten sein? Aber was soll das mit den Attentaten zu tun haben?"

Murray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Noch nicht. Aber es wäre ein Ansatzpunkt für uns."

Cody setzte sich Murray gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

„Wir ermitteln nicht, Murray, schon vergessen?"

Murray sah seinen Freund an.

„Ich denke doch, dass wir ermitteln, Cody. Das sind wir den Bootseignern schuldig. Und vor allem Huey."

Cody streckte eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus, die Handfläche nach oben.

„Wir haben nichts in der Hand", sagte er. „Kaum Hinweise, nur ein paar verworrene Fakten. Zwei gesprengte Boote, ein Opfer mit falscher Identität. Nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf Verdächtige oder auch nur _einen_ Verdächtigen. Und eine Polizei, die mauert."

„Nicht zu vergessen der Sprengsatz an der Mimi", warf Murray ein.

Cody nickte.

„Und das ist das Seltsamste an der ganzen Geschichte", sagte er. „Ich meine, warum die Mimi? Warum nicht die Riptide, nach dem Gesetz der Serie? Das kann doch nur bedeuten, dass irgendjemand die Bootseigner tot sehen will, deren Boote er sprengt und dass Nick ihm zu nahe kam."

Beide Partner verfielen in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Wir stecken fest", bemerkte Cody dann. „Und wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen."

„Meinst du, Nick weiß irgendwas?" fragte Murray.

Cody sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Was.. sollte er wissen? Über die Anschläge?"

„Vielleicht ist ihm etwas an der Mimi aufgefallen, was einen Zusammenhang zu den Attentaten hat, ihm aber zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht so bewusst war."

Cody starrte ihn immer noch entgeistert an.

„Zum Beispiel?"

Murray zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Sabotageakt. Die kaputte Ölleitung, vielleicht."

Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Ölleitung der Mimi ist ein Problem, seit er diesen Haufen Müll besitzt. Er hat sie unzählige Male geflickt; ich habe ihn vor... zwei Wochen das Problem erwähnen hören. Die Mimi ist fast 30 Jahre alt, Murray, da ist doch ständig was kaputt."

Murray nickte.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter", gab Cody zu Bedenken. „Wenn wir uns dazu entschließen sollten, zu ermitteln, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir bei dem falschen Atkins im Krankenhaus anfangen. Und uns das Wrack der _Calamity_ genauer ansehen und am besten auch das des zweiten Bootes... wie hieß das noch?"

„Die _Stargazer_."

„Genau, die _Stargazer_. Konntest du etwas über sie herausfinden?"

Murray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin dabei, aber die Telefonleitungen sind gestern Nacht immer wieder zusammengebrochen. Ich muss mich noch mal im Yachtregister einloggen. Oder ich gehe zum Hafenamt und erbitte dort Einsicht." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Was meinst du damit, wenn wir uns entschließen sollten, zu ermitteln?"

„Wir haben keinen Auftraggeber, Murray", sagte Cody. „Wir stehen im Moment zwar nicht allzu schlecht da, aber der Fall scheint mit sehr aufwendigen Ermittlungen verbunden zu sein und ob wir das pro bono erledigen sollten, weiß ich nicht." Er ließ das einen Moment lang im Raum stehen. „Noch dazu mit einem Partner, der auf unbestimmte Zeit ausfällt."

„Unsere Krankenversicherung deckt Nicks Behandlungskosten ab", entgegnete Murray. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen."

„Ich rede nicht von den Kosten", sagte Cody, „sondern davon, dass sich einer von uns immer in Nicks Nähe aufhalten sollte."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Murray sofort. „Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern."

„Und damit kann nur einer von uns da draußen ermitteln", erklärte Cody ruhig.

„Somit wäre mir ein offizieller Auftrag lieber, mit einem zahlenden Auftraggeber."

Murray nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich kann die Versicherung der Boote anrufen", schlug er vor. „Wie du schon mal gesagt hattest. Oder die Hafenverwaltung. Die Anschläge schaden immerhin dem Image von King Harbor. Irgendjemand sollte doch ein Interesse daran haben, die Sache aufzuklären."

„Gut." Cody nickte. „Mach das." Er sah auf die Uhr und erhob sich. „Ich könnte Atkins, der nicht Atkins ist, im Krankenhaus besuchen. Mal sehen, ob er mir etwas zu erzählen hat. Dann sehe ich auch gleich bei der Polizei vorbei und spreche mal mit Lieutenant Chen über den Stand der Ermittlungen. Vielleicht möchte er seinen Kenntnisstand doch mit mir teilen."

Murray sah seinen Freund an.

„Und ich bleibe hier bei Nick."

Cody blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Sei so gut. Sieh ab und zu nach ihm, ja? Wahrscheinlich wird er die ganze Zeit schlafen; er war ziemlich groggy, als wir aus dem Krankenhaus kamen."

Murray nickte.

„Mach ich, Cody."

„Gib ihm etwas Wasser, wenn er wach sein sollte", bat Cody. „Und versuch, seine Temperatur zu messen. Damit wir wissen, wo wir stehen."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Murray telefonierte von der Kabine der Riptide aus zuerst mit der Versicherung der _Calamity_, dann mit der der _Stargazer_. Bei beiden Gesellschaften waren die zuständigen Mitarbeiter gerade außer Haus, man versprach aber, Nachrichten zu hinterlassen. Murray versuchte es beim Hafenamt. Dort war man nicht uninteressiert an einer Aufklärung des Falls, aber der zuständige Beamte...

„... ist gerade außer Haus", seufzte Murray.

„Woher wissen Sie das?" freute sich der Gesprächsteilnehmer am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Er ist unterwegs, um ein paar Daten aufzunehmen, wird aber in etwa einer Stunde wieder hier sein. Soll er Sie zurückrufen?"

„Ja, bitte," sagte Murray und nannte die Telefonnummer. „Könnte ich morgen früh einmal bei Ihnen vorbeisehen? Ich würde gern einen Blick in das Yachtregister werfen."

„Wir öffnen um 9", sagte der Beamte.

„9 ist gut", antwortete Murray.

Cody begann seine Ermittlungen bei der Polizei.

Er musste zwanzig Minuten warten, bevor man ihn zu Lt Chen vorließ, Zeit, die er sich mit alten Magazinen und einem Automatenkaffee im Warteraum vertrieb. Dann rief ihn eine junge Beamtin auf.

Lt Chen erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, als Cody das winzige Büro betrat, dass schon Quinlan belegt hatte. Lt Parisi hatte vor einem Jahr ihr Betätigungsfeld nach Miami verlegt; seitdem war Chen der Ansprechpartner der Riptide Detektei.

Daniel Chen war ein junger Chinese der dritten Generation und die Detektive kamen erstaunlich gut mit ihm aus.

Er schüttelte Cody zur Begrüßung die Hand und wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, zog sein Jackett gerade und setzte sich wieder. Cody ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder und fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Es geht um die Attentate auf die Boote am Pier 56, Lieutenant", begann er. „Der Pierverwalter, Huey Maxwell, ist an seinen Verletzungen gestorben und weitere Menschen sind verletzt worden. Wir würden gern eigene Ermittlungen aufnehmen und Sie um alle Informationen bitten, die Sie uns geben können."

Chen lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Nick bei den Explosionen ebenfalls verletzt worden ist," sagte er.

Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verletzt hatte er sich schon vorher. Aber er hat einen Mann von der brennenden _Calamity_ gerettet ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben."

Chen sah ihn mit wissendem Blick an.

„Ich habe so etwas gehört", sagte er. „Auch, dass Sie beteiligt daran waren."

„Ich habe ihm helfen müssen", räumte Cody ein. „Nick hat sich ohne Nachzudenken auf dieses Boot gestürzt, als es schon lichterloh brannte. Sollte ich zusehen?"

Chen nickte.

„Ich kann Ihnen noch nicht allzu viel sagen, Cody", gab er zu. „Nicht bei dem derzeitigen Stand der Ermittlungen. Ich dürfte Ihnen die Namen von Verdächtigen nicht nennen, selbst wenn wir welche hätten." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir haben aber keine."

„Können wir uns die Wracks der _Calamity_ und der _Stargazer_ ansehen?"

Chen blätterte in einer Akte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

„Das Wrack der _Calamity_ liegt in Hermosa Beach..."

„In Long Beach," korrigierte Cody.

Chen sah verwirrt auf.

„Warum Long Beach?" fragte er. „Warum sollten wir sie den ganzen Weg nach Long Beach schleppen?"

Cody zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das hat mir die Wasserschutzpolizei erzählt."

„Dann hat sie Ihnen nicht die richtigen Informationen gegeben", sagte Chen. „Beide Wracks liegen zur näheren Untersuchung durch unsere Kriminaltechniker in einem Dock in Hermosa Beach." Er sah Cody fest an. „Leider kann ich Ihnen keinen Zutritt gewähren, solange die Kollegen noch daran arbeiten. Danach aber gern, sofern die Versicherung nichts dagegen hat."

Cody seufzte frustriert auf.

„Das heißt, Sie haben gar nichts für mich."

Chen zuckte nun seinerseits mit den Schultern.

„Ich hätte gern Ihre Aussagen über die Vorfälle auf der _Calamity_ und der _Stargazer_. Das könnte wertvoll für uns sein. Im Gegenzug bekommen Sie alle Informationen, die ich Ihnen geben kann. Und ich benachrichtige Sie, sobald die Forensiker mit den Wracks fertig sind."

Cody seufzte.

„Die Aussagen von Murray und mir können Sie haben", sagte er. „Nick ist krank."

Chen stutzte.

„Nichts Schlimmes, hoffe ich."

Cody stand auf.

„Er hat Fieber infolge einer Wundinfektion", sagte er und hörte selbst, wie ernst das klang. „Er ist nicht momentan nicht imstande, Ihnen eine Aussage zu geben."

„Das kann warten", sagte Chen ruhig. „Aber vielleicht fangen wir mit Ihren Beobachtungen an, Cody."

Cody sah den Polizisten an, dann nickte er und setzte sich wieder.

Gegen viertel vor sieben betrat Cody den Salon der _Riptide_ und fand Murray dort vor einem der kleineren Terminals, das er offenbar aus seinem Raum in den Hauptraum geschleppt und auf dem Tisch positioniert hatte.

„Hey, Murray", sagte Cody zur Begrüßung. „Wie geht's dir?"

Murray sah von seinem Terminal hoch.

„Gut, Cody, mir geht's gut. Hast du was erreichen können?"

Cody griff nach einem Becher und goss sich Kaffee ein.

„Nicht viel. Chen hat mir alle Informationen gegeben, die er mir geben durfte, aber es passte alles..." Er zog einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Hosentasche und klappte ihn auf. „... auf ein Blatt."

Murray machte eine mitfühlende Grimasse.

„Nicht viel, in der Tat."

„Und das meiste davon ist uns bekannt."

„Warst du auch bei, " Murray machte mit zwei Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft,

„Atkins?"

„Nein," bedauerte Cody. „Sie haben mich nicht zu ihm gelassen. Er ist nicht ansprechbar."

Murray senkte den Blick.

„Nick auch nicht", sagte er dumpf.

Cody setzte sich.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Murray atmete tief durch.

„Das Fieber ist nicht gesunken, aber auch nicht gestiegen. Das ist noch die beste Nachricht. Er hat 39,5, ich habe es gemessen."

„War er wach?" fragte Cody.

„Ja. Nein. Nicht wirklich, " antwortete Murray. „Er ist kurz aufgewacht und ich habe ihm ein bisschen Wasser gegeben und sogar Fieber messen können, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich erkannt hat."

„Oh, das hat er bestimmt", widersprach Cody. „Er lässt niemanden an sich heran, erst recht nicht Fieber messen, wenn er nicht meint, dass es ein Freund ist."

Er lächelte Murray aufmunternd zu.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Murray niedergeschlagen. „Er ist gleich darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Und er... sieht aus, als hätte er noch Schmerzen."

Cody nickte.

„Wir werden ihn wecken. Er muss seine Antibiotika nehmen. Morgen früh werden wir sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Doch Nick war wach, als Cody und Murray den kleinen Schlafraum betraten, den Cody sich mit Nick teilte.

„Hey", sagte Cody erfreut und ließ sich auf Nicks Bettkante nieder. „Sieh mal, wer wach ist, Murray."

Nick schaffte es, seinem Freund trotz seines Zustandes einen genervten Blick zuzuwerfen und schloss dann wieder die Augen, schon wieder erschöpft. Cody prüfte das Fieber seines Freundes mit der Hand.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Nick?" fragte er dann.

„Müde", antwortete Nick.

„Was machen die Schmerzen?" wollte Cody wissen, während er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Murray sich auf seinem Bett niederließ.

Nick öffnete die Augen.

„Es geht so", sagte er und sah Cody an. Sein Freund erwiderte den Blick und nickte.

„Meinst du, du kannst was essen?"

Nick legte den Kopf in die Kissen zurück und schnaubte entrüstet.

„Nein."

Er atmete etwas zu schwer und schloss wieder die Augen, bereit, wieder einzuschlafen. Cody rüttelte vorsichtig an seinem unverletzten Arm.

„Du musst wenigstens deine Medikamente nehmen, Nick. Nick."

Nick sah auf und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als unterdrücke er einen Schmerzenslaut, dann rappelte er sich ein wenig hoch und nahm von Cody ein Glas Wasser und die Tabletten in Empfang.

„Du kannst gleich weiterschlafen", sagte Cody, während er beobachtete, wie Nick die Tabletten schluckte. „Musst du aufs Klo? Soll ich dir helfen?"

Wenigstens entlockte die Frage Nick ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Allumfassender Service hier, was?" fragte er heiser.

Cody lächelte zurück.

„Wir geben uns Mühe."

Nick gab das Glas zurück und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, die Augen geschlossen, mühsam atmend.

„Lasst mich schlafen, Jungs, ja?" bat er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Natürlich, Nick", sagte Murray sofort und stand auf, zögerte aber noch. „Gute Besserung."

Nick lächelte, die Augen geschlossen, schon nicht mehr bei ihnen. Die Freunde beobachteten, wie er innerhalb von Sekunden wieder einschlief. Cody erhob sich.

„Wenigstens hat er die Antibiotika genommen", sagte er. „Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang."

Sie sahen fern bis in die Nacht.

Viel konnten sie nicht tun, also versuchten sie, Ruhe an Bord zu halten und ihre weiteren Schritte zu planen.

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, welches unsere weiteren Schritte sein könnten", klagte Cody. „Alles rutscht uns durch die Finger, sobald wir es anpacken."

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen, Cody", erwiderte Murray. „Morgen erwarte ich Rückrufe von den beiden Versicherungen und vom Hafenamt. Vielleicht bekommen wir wenigstens einen ordentlichen Auftrag."

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, die wollten heute schon zurückrufen."

Murray hob bedauernd die Schultern.

In der Nacht wachte Cody häufig auf und lauschte auf jedes Lebenszeichen seines Freundes in der Koje nebenan. Einmal wurde Cody von einem lauten Poltern wach und sah sofort nach Nick, aber der schlief fest. Entschlossen, die Quelle des Geräusches zu finden, machte Cody eine Patrouille durch sein Boot und fand heraus, dass es Murray war, der aus dem Bett gefallen war.

„Ich schätze, ich bin geschlafwandelt oder so was."

Cody half seinem Freund vom Boden hoch und zurück ins Bett.

„Oder so was. Nicht, dass du dich auch noch verletzt. Sonst ähnelt die _Riptide_ immer mehr einem Lazarettschiff."

„Ist mit Nick alles okay?"

Cody nickte.

„Er schläft. Immer noch."

Murray setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„So eine Infektion ist sehr kräftezehrend für den Körper."

„Ja", sagte Cody und seufzte. „Das kann ich sehen."

„Ahoi, _Riptide_."

Cody und Murray blickten von den jeweiligen Zeitungsteilen hoch, die sie gerade lasen und sahen sich erstaunt an. Cody zuckte mit den Schultern, erhob sich von der Bank und öffnete die Kabinentür. Auf dem Steg stand Melissa Maxwell.

„Darf ich an Bord kommen?" fragte sie.

Cody überwand seine Überraschung und nickte.

„Natürlich, Miss Maxwell."

Er trat an die Reling, half der jungen Frau an Bord und führte sie in den Salon. Murray erhob sich höflich.

„Murray, das ist Miss Maxwell, Hueys Tochter. Miss Maxwell, das ist Murray Bozinsky, einer meiner Partner in der Detektei."

„Guten Tag, Miss Maxwell. Mein herzliches Beileid zum Tod Ihres Vaters."

„Danke", antwortete sie knapp. „Aber nennen Sie mich Melissa, bitte."

„Natürlich."

„Setzen Sie sich", bot Cody an und Melissa ließ sich auf einer Sitzbank nieder und sortierte sichtlich ihre Gedanken. Cody und Murray warteten geduldig.

„Ich möchte Sie engagieren", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich sag's ganz geradeheraus. Mein Vater ist tot und obwohl ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, dass er nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, möchte ich wissen, wer für all das verantwortlich ist."

Murray und Cody wechselten einen Blick.

„Wir... haben bereits begonnen, erste Ermittlungen anzustellen", sagte Cody langsam, während Murray einen Stift und einen Block bereitlegte. „Aber wir würden Ihren Auftrag natürlich gern annehmen."

„Gut", sagte Melissa und akzeptierte den Becher mit Kaffee, den Cody ihr reichte.

„Ich kann Ihnen aber absolut nicht helfen. Ich habe nichts, womit Sie starten könnten."

„Hatte Ihr Vater Feinde?" fragte Murray.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man gerät mal mit Leuten aneinander, aber Feinde? Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Murray nickte und warf einen Blick zu Cody hinüber.

Melissa kramte in ihrer Handtasche und förderte ein Bündel Banknoten zutage.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie verlangen, aber ich kann Ihnen 1000 Dollar anzahlen." Sie sah auf und direkt in Codys verwirrten Blick. „Reicht das?"

„Miss... Melissa, " sagte Cody. „Sie müssen uns gar nichts anzahlen. Huey war unser Freund."

„Doch", sagte Melissa. „Ich bestehe darauf. Ich will Sie engagieren und Sie haben Ihre Ausgaben... 1000 Dollar. Hier."

Sie schon Murray das Geld über den Tisch, der es seufzend akzeptierte und einen Quittungsblock aufschlug.

„Gut", sagte Cody. „Nun, gut."

Sie starrten sich ratlos an.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Melissa.

„Ja", sagte Cody. „Erzählen Sie uns alles von Ihrem Vater... was... was Sie wollen."

Melissa legte die Hände in den Schoß und senkte den Blick. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, dann sah sie auf mit Tränen in den Augen, aber einem Lächeln.

„Er war ein toller Dad", sagte sie.

Murray erhielt seinen Rückruf von der Versicherung der _Stargazer_ gegen Mittag.

„Cody", sagte er später am Tag und stöberte Cody beim Studium des Telefonbuchs auf. „Wir... wir haben ein Problem."

Cody sah von dem Buch auf.

„Wieso... was ist?"

Murray sank auf die Sitzbank nieder.

„Die Versicherung der _Stargazer_ will uns engagieren."

Stumm starrten sich die beiden Detektive an.

„Nick?"

Die Matratze senkte sich, als Cody sich auf Nicks Bettkante niederließ. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und schüttelte ihn sachte.

„Nick, wach' auf, mein Freund, komm schon..."

Nick seufzte leise auf und regte sich etwas.

„Muss ich?" murmelte er.

„Ja", sagte Cody. „Du musst etwas trinken, dringend."

Nick öffnete die Augen und zog sich in eine sitzende Position. Cody reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Trink", sagte er. „Sonst wird es dir nicht besser gehen."

Nick nippte am Wasser.

„Es geht mir besser."

Cody schnaubte auf.

„Sag mir lieber, wie es dir wirklich geht."

Nick blinzelte.

„Besser. Hab ich schon gesagt."

Cody hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das freut mich sehr zu hören." Er betrachtete Nick prüfend. „Dein Fieber ist etwas runter. Was machen die Schmerzen?"

Nick sah ihn über das Glas hinweg an.

„Besser."

Cody seufzte.

„Wirklich", sagte Nick und gab das leere Glas zurück. „Eine Weile lang war alles... wie ein verzerrter Film, aber jetzt... ist es besser."

„Du hattest eine Weile lang hohes Fieber", erklärte Cody ruhig. „Kein Wunder, wenn dir alles verzerrt vorkam."

Nick kratzte sich am Nacken.

„Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen machen."

Cody nickte.

„Ist okay. Du bist krank, so ist das eben." Er holte tief Luft. „Was nicht heißt, dass mir nicht ein Stein vom Herzen fällt, dass es dir jetzt... besser geht."

Nick hielt seinen Blick.

„Wie spät ist es?" wollte er wissen.

Cody sah auf die Uhr.

„Ein paar Minuten nach zehn."

„Abends."

„Ja."

Nick senkte den Blick auf seine Bettdecke.

„Cody?"

„Ja?"

Nick hob den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an.

„Jetzt muss ich aufs Klo."

Nick war wackeliger auf den Beinen, als er geglaubt hatte. Schon als er sich aufsetzte, drehte sich ihm alles, aber er spürte, wie Cody ihn an seinem unverletzten Arm stützte.

„Langsam", mahnte Cody. Seine Stimme klang wie durch starkes Wellenrauschen.

So verharrten sie eine Minute, dann sah Nick auf, direkt in den besorgten Blick seines Freundes.

„Geht's?" fragte er knapp.

„Ja."

Zusammen schafften sie den Ausflug ins Bad und zurück ohne Zwischenfälle, aber Nick war froh, als er wieder im Bett lag. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen noch im Liegen und der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er spürte, wie Cody ihm einen kühlen Waschlappen in den Nacken legte, dann raschelte Kleidung und er hörte dumpf, wie Cody sich auf sein eigenes Bett setzte.

„Du musst mehr trinken, Nick", sagte sein Freund. „Du bist völlig dehydriert, kein Wunder, dass dein Kreislauf schlappmacht."

Nick antwortete nicht, aber die schwarzen Wolken zogen sich zurück.

„Nick?"

„Alles okay, " sagte Nick.

Er hörte kein Geräusch mehr von Cody und irgendwann öffnete Nick die Augen und sah, dass sein Freund noch immer auf seinem Bett hockte, die Beine angezogen und ihn betrachtete.

„Ich hole einen Arzt, wenn das so weitergeht", sagte Cody bemüht ruhig. „Meinst du, dass du heute Nacht klar kommst?"

Nick lauschte in sich hinein, während Cody aufstand, ein Glas Wasser eingoss und es ihm reichte.

„Solange ich liegenbleiben kann", sagte Nick, als er das Glas nahm, „bleibt die Welt, wo sie hingehört."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Murray war am nächsten Morgen schon wach und an der Arbeit, als Cody den Salon betrat. Er sah von seinem Computer auf, der nun scheinbar dauerhaft auf dem Tisch zu stehen schien, und Cody sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Murray.

„Morgen, Boz", erwiderte Cody. „Was ist los? Du bist früh auf."

„Tja", sagte Murray und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich möchte heute früh zum Hafenamt, um Einsicht in das Yachtregister zu nehmen. Vorher wollte ich noch etwas nachsehen…"

Cody ging zur Kaffeemaschine und goss sich etwas in einen Becher.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit unseren beiden Auftraggebern?" fragte er. „Wir können nicht beide Aufträge annehmen; das führt zu einem Interessenkonflikt."

Murray antwortete nicht und als Cody sich zu seinem Partner umdrehte, sah er die bedrückte Miene des jungen Mannes.

„Boz?" fragte Cody.

„Die Versicherung der _Calamity_ hat angerufen", sagte er.

„Oh, nein, " stieß Cody aus. „Sag nicht, die wollen uns auch noch engagieren."

Murray nickte stumm und schob seine Brille zurecht.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Cody schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, dann sagte er: „Besprechung."

„Nick", grüßte Murray. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er ließ sich auf Codys Koje nieder und betrachtete seinen kranken Freund eingehend.

„Du siehst etwas besser aus. Cody sagt, das Fieber sei gesunken."

„Ich bin okay, Murray", antwortete Nick flach. „Danke."

Murray nickte, scheinbar nicht ganz überzeugt.

Cody goss Wasser in Nicks Glas und hielt es ihm hin. Nick seufzte, leistete aber keinen Widerstand.

„Fühlst du dich gut genug, um uns bei einem Problem zu helfen?" wollte Cody wissen. „Nur, wenn es deine Kräfte wirklich nicht übersteigt."

„Ja", sagte Nick schlicht. „Klar. Was gibt's?"

Cody und Murray wechselten einen Blick, dann setzten sie ihren Partner ins Bild, was den Stand ihrer Ermittlungen der letzten Tage betraf, in denen Nick zu krank gewesen war, um zu arbeiten.

„Stand der Ermittlungen nennt ihr das?" frotzelte Nick. „Wir haben noch gar nichts, oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und studierte die Unterlagen, die seine Partner ihm gegeben hatten. Prüfend dreht er den Computerausdruck von der Polizei in den Händen hin und her.

„Fehlt da noch was?"

Cody nahm ihm das Blatt aus der Hand.

„Kaum geht es dir besser, wirst du schon wieder frech", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, aber nicht ohne Erleichterung in der Stimme. Murray lächelte.

„Nun, unser Hauptproblem ist unsere gute Auftragslage, Nick", legte er dar. „Wir haben in der Tat drei Auftraggeber zu demselben Fall."

Nick sah ihn fest an.

„Melissa war die erste", sagte er.

Murray nickte.

„Ja. Ja, das war sie."

Nick machte eine fragende Geste.

„Wo ist dann das Problem?"

Cody und Murray wechselten einen Blick.

„Die Versicherungen sind solvente Kunden", sagte Murray. „Und wir würden ganz gern vermeiden, dass wir gegen eine andere Agentur ermitteln müssen."

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?" fragte er. „Wir können den Auftrag nicht teilen. Wir könnten höchstens den Versicherungsgesellschaften anbieten, sie gegen Gebühr an unseren Ergebnissen teilhaben zu lassen." Er lauschte kurz seiner eigenen Aussage nach. „Oder so."

„Nick, das ist es", rief Cody aus. „Dann hätten alle was davon. Wir bräuchten keinen Auftraggeber abzulehnen, wir teilen die Kosten unter Melissa und den Versicherungen auf; so sparen alle Kosten und wir müssen uns nicht vierteilen." Er grinste Murray an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Nick einen frischen Blickwinkel hineinbringt." Er klopfte Nick anerkennend auf das Knie. „Gut gemacht, mein Freund."

Nick schnaubte.

„Das ist mein Job."

„Was machen wir jetzt als erstes?" fragte Cody.

Murray sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich will zum Hafenamt."

„Okay", sagte Cody. „Ich bleibe bei Nick."

„Hör mal", warf Nick ein. „Ich brauche niemanden zum Babysitten. Es geht mir gut. Wenn du was zu tun hast, dann geh."

Cody machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Du bist noch nicht stabil genug."

„Cody", sagte Nick seufzend „Ihr könnt mich allein lassen. Ich verspreche, keine Anstrengungen zu unternehmen."

Sein Freund betrachtete ihn zweifelnd.

„Ich kenne dich schon zu lange, Nick. Du würdest einen Weg finden, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ich bleibe hier, bis Murray wieder da ist."

Nick seufzte und ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken.

„Mach doch, was du willst", murmelte er.

Am Nachmittag konnte Nick seine Partner endlich davon überzeugen, dass er durchaus allein gelassen werden konnte, aber es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Cody sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber Nick versicherte ihm, er würde ohnehin schlafen und fühle sich gut genug, um im Notfall auch allein aufstehen zu können.

„Schließlich muss der Fall vorankommen", gab Nick zu bedenken. „Das geht nicht, wenn einer von euch immer hier bleibt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Schlimm genug, dass ich euch nicht helfen kann."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, " sagte Murray. „Du musst erst ganz gesund werden, bevor wir dich wieder arbeiten lassen."

Nick lächelte.

„Ja, das habe ich befürchtet."

Murray sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Okay", lenkte Cody ein. „Tu nichts Unüberlegtes… tu am besten gar nichts, okay? Wir sind in ein paar Stunden wieder da."

„Ja", winkte Nick ab. „Schon okay. Überschlagt euch nicht."

Cody und Murray hingen beide auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus ihren Gedanken nach und sprachen entgegen ihren Gewohnheiten nur wenig. Murray starrte eine Weile lang aus dem Seitenfenster des Jimmy, dann wandte er sich zu Cody um.

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bevor Nick wieder voll einsatzfähig sein wird."

Cody schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Das klingt so… großkapitalistisch."

Murray schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich meine, solange das Schwindelgefühl nicht nachlässt, können wir ihn nicht arbeiten lassen."

Cody sah in den Rückspiegel, bevor er die Fahrspur wechselte.

„Er beginnt, sich besser zu fühlen. So erleichtert ich darüber bin: Es wird schwierig werden, ihn vom Arbeiten abzuhalten."

„Ja." Murray nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber er darf keinen Rückfall riskieren."

Cody warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Partner hinüber.

„Wir werden auf ihn achtgeben."

„Station 7, im dritten Stock", sagte Cody und wies auf die Fahrstühle.

Murray und er gingen hinüber zu den Aufzügen. Während sie warteten, sahen sie sich in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses um und Cody schauderte.

„Was ist?" fragte Murray.

„Nichts", wehrte Cody ab. „Es ist nur… in der Nacht, als es Nick so schlecht ging, waren wir auch hier. Die meisten Explosionsopfer waren schon behandelt, aber es waren schon noch einige da."

Murray betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend.

„Die meisten sind durchgekommen, Cody", sagte er ruhig. „Es gab zum Glück nur vier Todesopfer. Es hätten viel mehr sein können, wenn ihr nicht sofort eingeschritten wärt."

„Wir," korrigierte Cody. „Du hast die ganzen Touristen zurückgehalten."

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich mit einem akustischen Signal und die beiden Detektive stiegen ein.

Im dritten Stock angekommen, konsultierte Cody seinen Notizzettel und wies dann mit der Hand nach links.

„Irgendwo da lang… ich frag mal nach."

Er ging zum Büro der Stationsschwester und klopfte an die offenstehende Tür.

„Hallo?"

Eine Schwester sah von ihrer Schreibarbeit auf.

„Wir wollen gern zu Doug Atkins. Ist er mittlerweile ansprechbar?

Sie blätterte in ihren Unterlagen, dann fragte sie: „Sind Sie Angehörige?"

Cody setzte seinen ganzen Charme ein.

„Nein. Wir arbeiten für die Versicherung des Bootes, auf dem Mr Atkins diesen… Unfall hatte, die _California Life & Boat Insurance Company_, mein Name ist Mr Allen, das ist mein Kollege, Mr Bozinsky. Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Mr Atkins."

Er lächelte die junge Frau an.

„Es geht ganz schnell."

Sie hob eine Hand und streckte die Finger aus.

„Fünf Minuten", sagte sie.

„In Ordnung."

Sie lächelte vorsichtig zurück, Codys Charme bereits erlegen.

„Raum 316."

„Komm, Murray." Cody schob seinen Partner den Gang entlang. Sie orientierten sich an den Zimmernummern an den Türen. Aber als sie um die Ecke bogen, standen sie plötzlich vor einem Mann, der sie erschrocken ansah, sich aber gleich darauf wieder fing. Er stieß Cody grob zur Seite, der an die Wand prallte und zu Boden glitt. Der Mann verschwand, Murray half Cody ungelenk hoch, zusammen setzten sie dem Mann nach, der durch die Gänge flüchtete und schließlich den Ausgang fand und die die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufstieß.

Cody rannte ihm mit großen Schritten nach und schon nach wenigen Metern sah er, dass Murray nicht Schritt halten konnte und zurückfiel. Er konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er folgte dem Unbekannten durch das Treppenhaus, nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal auf dem Weg nach unten. Er konnte den Mann an den Ecken der Treppe noch sehen und legte noch einen Gang zu.

Unten angekommen bekam der Mann vor ihm die zweite Luft, rannte durch einen Gang und stieß eine Feuertür auf. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht stach Cody in die Augen und blendete ihn einen Moment lang, trotzdem lief er weiter, bis er plötzlich von einem harten Schlag in die Seite gestoppt wurde.

Er sank auf das linke Knie und hielt sich die Seite, konnte aber kaum durchatmen, als schon der nächste Schlag kam und ihn dieses Mal an der Schulter traf.

Cody fiel hin und seine Nase berührte kurz den Asphalt der Auffahrt zur Notaufnahme. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Nick nicht da war, um ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, also rappelte er sich hastig auf und wich zur Seite, um einem neuen Schlag auszuweichen. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

Rechts von ihm machte der Angreifer einen Ausfallschritt, weil er mit Codys Aktion nicht gerechnet hatte und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Cody sah nach Waffen, aber er entdeckte auf die Schnelle keine. Gut. Oder auch nicht. Der Mann musste einen harten Tritt haben.

Cody ging in Abwehrstellung und als der Mann sich wieder gefangen hatte, folgte sofort der nächste Tritt. Cody griff blitzschnell nach dem Fuß des Mannes und drehte in einer schnellen Bewegung sein Bein um. Der Angreifer ging erneut zu Boden, trat aber mit dem anderen Bein zu und traf Cody hart in der Magengegend.

Cody sank zu Boden. Anfängerfehler.

Der Mann stand hastig auf und floh über den Parkplatz, noch ehe Cody wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Er streifte noch ein wenig über den Parkplatz, aber es gab keine Spuren mehr des Angreifers, keine verlorene Brieftasche, kein Autoschlüssel, nichts.

Im Krankenhausgebäude nahm er denselben Weg über das Treppenhaus zurück, stieß die Tür zur Station 7 auf und suchte nach Murray.

Er fand ihn vor Atkins Zimmer. Murray lehnte wie ein Fragezeichen an der Wand und hielt sich die Wange. Seine Brille hing schief und seine Haare waren durcheinander, aber wenigstens stand er aufrecht.

„Murray."

Cody eilte näher.

„Oh, Cody… Cody, gut, dass du da bist…"

Murray fingerte an seiner Brille herum für die bessere Durchsicht, aber Cody fürchtete, die hatten sie verloren.

„Murray." Cody legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja… irgendwie, bis auf…"

Cody sah jetzt erst Murrays rechte Gesichtshälfte, die bisher von ihm abgewandt war. Eine ansehnliche Prellung war dort zu sehen, die bereits begonnen hatte, sich zu verfärben.

„Wie ist das passiert? Hat er dich noch erwischt?"

„Nein…" Murray atmete heftig durch. „Das war Atkins. Naja, nicht Atkins, ich meine, der… der Nicht-Atkins. Jemand kam und hat ihn aus dem Bett gezerrt und- oh, Cody, ich glaube, man hat ihn entführt."

„Entführt? Atkins?" Cody schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wer sollte ihn denn entführen? Wer war das? Hast du ihn gesehen, Murray, kannst du ihn beschreiben?"

„Nein," bedauerte Murray. „Ich wollte es verhindern und bin von hinten auf ihn drauf, weißt du, und dann hat er einmal mit dem Ellbogen ausgeholt und-"

Murray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er mich gar nicht gemeint und wollte sich nur umdrehen. Als ich wieder was sehen konnte, waren sie beide weg."

Cody berührte vorsichtig mit dem Finger die frische Prellung. Murray zuckte zusammen.

„Wollen wir das von einer Krankenschwester ansehen lassen?" fragte Cody. „Die Gelegenheit wäre gerade günstig."

Murray seufzte tief.

„Das haben wir in den Sand gesetzt, oder?" sagte er.

„Auf ganzer Linie!" antwortete Cody.

Nick war auf, als sie am Abend nach Hause kamen, saß im Salon am Tisch, vor ihm die Unterlagen zu ihrem Fall, die er gelesen, mit Notizen versehen und in eine Reihenfolge gebracht hatte. Als Cody und Murray die _Riptide_ betraten, seufzte Nick tief, als er sie sah.

„Sag es nicht", warnte Cody ihn.

Nick unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Was?"

Cody ließ sich mit einem Aufstöhnen auf die nächste Sitzbank fallen.

„Dass offenbar wir es sind, die nicht allein gelassen werden können."

Nick schmunzelte.

„Wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen." Dann verschwand sein Lächeln. „Ernsthaft: seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein", antwortete Murray und setzte sich. „Nicht richtig. Abgesehen von unserem Stolz."

„Was machst du da?" fragte Cody erstaunt, als er die Papiere auf dem Tisch sah.

„Hatten wir dir nicht verboten, zu arbeiten?"

Nick überlegte.

„Nicht ausdrücklich", verteidigte er sich.

„Das stimmt", warf Murray ein und kicherte.

„Was ist euch passiert?" fragte Nick.

Cody fasste in wenigen Sätzen zusammen, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war und Nick stieß einen Fluch aus.

„Schon wieder eine Spur im Arsch", fügte er hinzu.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen", widersprach Murray. „Wir haben wichtige Erkenntnisse erworben…" Dann ging ihm die Luft aus und er sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Nein, du hast recht, Nick. Die Spur ist im Arsch."

Nick beugte sich etwas zu ihm herüber, legte eine Hand vorsichtig an Murrays Wange und inspizierte das Veilchen.

„Das solltest du so schnell wie möglich kühlen", riet Nick. Dann warf er Cody einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Cody zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr gleich darauf vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Das Übliche. Ein paar blaue Flecken."

Nick hielt seinen Blick.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", versicherte Cody. „Du bist immer noch der einzige schwere Fall hier."

Nicks Miene verdüsterte sich etwas.

„Es geht mir gut."

„Ja", sagte Cody, stand auf und streckte vorsichtig die Arme durch. „Ich weiß. Wie immer." Er fischte ein Tablettenröhrchen aus der Hosentasche und gab es Nick.

„Hier."

„Was ist das?" fragte Nick.

„Salztabletten", antwortete Cody. „Weißt du noch? Wenn wir in Vietnam Malaria hatten, haben wir die immer genommen."

Nick nahm das Röhrchen in die Hand und studierte die Aufschrift.

„Schwer zu vergessen, so eklig, wie die sind."

„Ihr hattet Malaria?" staunte Murray. „Beide?"

„Jeder in Nam hatte es", antwortete Nick. „Mehr oder weniger schwer."

„Wir bekamen Medikamente, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern", warf Cody ein,

„aber man bekam es trotzdem. Allerdings hatten wir Glück, es waren nur leichte Schübe. Oder?"

Sein Freund nickte, in Gedanken versunken.

„Versuchs trotzdem mit den Tabletten", bat Cody ihn. „Dann geht's dir vielleicht besser."

Nick sah auf, nicht begeistert.

„Ich hatte gehofft, die Dinger nie wieder sehen zu müssen."

Cody lächelte mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß." Dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Wir sollten deinen Verband wechseln."

Nick sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Okay", sagte er.

Die Wunde sah gut aus; die Heilung hatte sichtlich Fortschritte gemacht und die Naht war sauber, nur noch stark gerötet. Die Haut rund um die Wunde fühlte sich noch ein bisschen zu warm an, aber der Anblick war kein Vergleich mehr zu dem vor dem Besuch in der Notaufnahme.

Cody entfernte den alten Verband, trug Wundsalbe auf, deckte die Wunde wieder mit neuen Auflagen ab und wickelte sorgsam die Mullbinde um Nicks Unterarm. Sein Freund gab keinen Kommentar ab, auch nicht, als Murray sagte: „Wow. Sieht schon viel besser aus, Nick."

Cody lächelte.

„Das gibt eine interessante Narbe ab, mein Freund."

Nick zeigte die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Deshalb ja der ganze Aufwand", sagte er trocken.

Cody grinste.

Nick nahm die Salztabletten zusammen mit den Antibiotika und räumte die Papiere zusammen.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", gab er bekannt.

Murray, der mit einem Eisbeutel seine Prellung kühlte und Cody wechselten einen Blick.

„Was?" fragte Nick. „Braucht ihr mich hier noch?"

„Nein", sagte Cody. „Schon gut. Leg dich hin."

Nick blieb am Tisch stehen, etwas schwankend und stützte sich unauffällig mit einer Hand ab.

„Nick", sagte Cody sanft. „Geh ins Bett, es ist okay. Du bist noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm."

„Hast du den Mann erkannt?" fragte Nick.

Cody überlegte.

„Er hatte ein Allerweltsgesicht", gab er zu. „Ich würde ihn wiedererkennen, aber er ist schwer zu beschreiben."

„Schwer oder unmöglich?" fragte Murray und lüftete das Eis von seinem Auge.

Cody ging in sich.

„Naja… etwa 1,80 groß, weiß, durchschnittlicher Kurzhaarschnitt, dunkelblond, du weißt schon. Keine besonderen Merkmale… außer einem verdammt harten Tritt."

Nick verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Nick", sagte Cody. „Du bist ja immer noch hier."

Nick starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Nacht, Jungs."

„Gute Nacht, Nick", antwortete Murray dumpf durch den Eisbeutel hindurch.

„Nacht", sagte Cody.

Sie sahen ihrem Freund nach; Cody blickte auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht mal acht.

„Er ist noch nicht wieder gesund, Cody", sagte Murray ruhig. „Er muss sich noch erholen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Cody. „Er spielt uns was vor."

„Nein", widersprach Murray. „Er haushaltet mit seinen Kräften. Das ist doch gut."

Cody seufzte, dann nickte er.

In der Nacht musste Nick sich übergeben.

Cody wachte erst auf, als Nick aus dem Bad zurückkam und sich wieder auf sein Bett legte, zu entkräftet, um sich zuzudecken.

„Was ist?" fragte Cody schlaftrunken. „Nick? Alles okay?"

Sein Freund antwortete nicht, aber als Cody sich auf der Bettkante niederließ, konnte er mit einem Blick erkennen, dass Nick gerade in seiner Genesung zurückgeworfen worden war.

„Was ist los?" fragte Cody nachdrücklich.

Nick antwortete nicht sofort. Er atmete stoßweise und starrte mit glasigem Blick an die Kajütendecke.

„Nick?" fragte Cody. Seine Besorgnis stieg. Er legte den Handrücken an Nicks Wange: sein Freund fühlte sich heiß an, und doch war seine Haut klamm.

„Ich habe die Salztabletten nicht vertragen", sagte Nick heiser.

Cody stutzte.

„Oh", machte er, als er verstand.

Nick drehte den Kopf etwas und suchte Codys Blick.

„Keine Selbstmedikation mehr", sagte er. „Bitte."

Cody nickte, dann atmete er tief durch.

„Wir sollten einen Arzt holen", sagte er. „Du kommst nicht wieder auf die Beine, das macht mir Sorgen. Der Schwindel, das Fieber-"

Nick winkte ab.

„Mach dir keine Mühe", bat er und schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Ich kann morgen selbst zum Arzt gehen."

Eine Weile lang betrachtete Cody seinen Freund nachdenklich. Dass er freiwillig ärztliche Hilfe suchte, verriet Cody einiges darüber, wie Nick sich wirklich fühlte. Er erwog, sich über den Wunsch seines Freundes hinwegzusetzen und sofort einen Arzt zu holen, dann entschied er sich dagegen.

„Versprochen?" fragte Cody.

Nick schlug die Augen auf, etwas verwirrt; offenbar hatte er den Faden ihrer Unterhaltung schon wieder verloren.

„Was?"

„Dass du morgen zum Arzt gehst. Ich begleite dich."

Nick blinzelte.

„Nicht nötig."

„Doch", widersprach Cody. „Das ist meine Bedingung. Sonst hole ich jetzt sofort einen Notarzt."

Nick warf Cody einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Schon gut, ganz ruhig", lenkte er ein. „Alles, was du willst."

Cody nickte, dann stand er von der Bettkante auf, ging ins Bad und suchte nach einem sauberen Waschlappen. Er fand einen im Schrank, feuchtete ihn an und kehrte zurück an die Seite seines kranken Freundes. Behutsam kühlte er Nick die Stirn, dann legte er den Lappen auf dem Nachttisch ab und atmete tief durch.

„Mein Gott, Nick", sagte er matt.

**Ende des ersten von zwei Teilen**

Verfasst (mit einer großen Unterbrechung) zwischen dem 2008 und dem 2013

**Facts & Fiction:**

Meine Kenntnisse in Notfallmedizin und Diesel- sowie Sikorskytechnik sind begrenzt. Ich bin aber dankbar für Hinweise auf grobe Fehler.

Weder die _California Life & Boat Insurance Company_ noch die _Atkins Construction_ _Company_ gibt es wirklich; der Fund des fossilen Wal-Skelettes im Jahr 1986 in Laguna Niguel ist allerdings Tatsache. Die _Small Boat Design and Repair_ gibt es, allerdings in der Gegenwart und nicht in Long Beach. Der Firmenname klingt allerdings so allgemein, dass ich mir erlaubt habe, ihn zu borgen.

Die zusätzlichen Bootsnamen sind auch alle erfunden; die _Stargazer_ ist natürlich ein Salut an eines meiner anderen Lieblingsfandoms, Star Trek. Sorry, dass ich sie explodieren lassen musste.

5


End file.
